The bishop takes the queen
by Infinity journey
Summary: AU de Check, l'épisode terrible de la saison 12. Drame, vu pas Gibbs au départ, puis par Tony. " Et si la fin de Check avait été différente? Si Sergei Mishnev avait trouvé son ultime vengeance, après avoir tué Diane? Deux chapitre, histoire un peu psychologique, je ne peux pas en dire plus!. Un tout petit peu de TIVA, centré sur les liens dans l'équipe.
1. Chapter 1

**Bidhop take the queen, ou "le fou prend la reine en francais", voici un petit AU que j'ai ecris après avoir vu Check cette semaine. Il y aura surement une suite, et pour ceux qui lire Run, ne vous inquietez pas, je continue l'histoire!**

* * *

Tout autour de lui était flou, opaque, malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour reprendre pied, rien n'avait plus de logique, ne semblait plus de son monde. Il avait cette sensation terrible sur sa joue, sur son cou qui ne le quittait pas, ce froid, cette humidité brulante, contrastante, terrible. Il écoutait alors bishop, lui répondait, mais cela semblait être quelqu'un d'autre, son esprit flottait au loin. Le FBI alerté, Vance revenant d'une conférence… ok.

Quelque chose, quelqu'un l'alarma alors, au fond de lui un visage, Fornell, leur fille… Il fallait avancer, trouver cette ordure, tuer cette ordure…. Il frémit, cette pensée n'était pas bonne, pas saine, mais à vraix dire, ca l'importait bien peu, à ce moment.

La voix de Diane résonna alors, quand McGee joua sur son ordinateur, la voix de diane, bon sang ! il aurait du l'entendre, ce n'était pas elle ! Il enrageait, bouillait à l'intérieur, on jouait avec lui, on le menait comme un pantin, et il ne pouvait pas supporter ca !

C'est alors qu'il le vit, à l'écran, emplit de toute son arrogance, de sa certitude… Il aurait du le voir venir… Il voulait mettre le bordel dans sa famille, il avait réussit. Check.

* * *

Il sortit rapidement de la morgue, voila que Palmer craquait, il comprenait. Son mariage, Jenny, le pauvre avait connu trop de déceptions, avait du être si fort tant de fois, alors qu'il n'était pas préparé à ca. Il soupira, frappant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, frappant bien plus fort qu'il n'avait besoin. Alors que les souvenirs, doux et simples de Diane l'envahissait, douloureux, nostalgique, un autre visage, un autre sourire, plus vieux fantôme, s'était imerger dans son esprit, il l'avait perçu quand Ducky avait ouvert le sac, Kate. Ducky avait raison, Sergei ne voulait pas le tuer, mais le blesser, le plus profondément possible.

Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ? Qui était le suivant… Il ferma les yeux, posant sa tête sur la paroi froide en métal. Heureusement, Abby avait une solution, Abby savait comment le trouver. La rage l'habitait encore, enflait en lui, et il n'avait plus la force de rester fort, et humble. Le cerveau de la jeune laborantine s'était mis à bouillir, à ronfler sous ses innombrables pensées.

Il avait eu accès à tous leurs dossiers, lui, les autres, toutes informations qui pourraient le toucher, le briser.

* * *

La porte explosa dans un fracas, une balle, deux, trois, et voilà l'autre les bras en l'air, lui, sa colère toujours plus forte, à chaque pas vers ce monstre. Il haïssait cet homme et savait à cet instant qu'il allait mourir. Il était guidé par sa haine, sa rage, il frappa le visage de l'homme dès qu'il tenta de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il le frappa alors, debout, puis à terre, un point après l'autre. Pourtant l'homme souriait, pourquoi?, ca ne le sauverais pas, au contraire, il voulait effacer cette terrible grimace de son visage. Il frappa, toujours de plus en plus fort, effaçant les larmes qui auraient voulu couler sur ses joues. Les lèvres de l'homme bougèrent, il n'entendit pas les mots d'abord, puis des bribes. « Tuer… vous …. ». Un frisson le parcourut, une goute de sueur froide dans sa nuque, il ne comprenait pas, mais son instinct lui hurlait d'écouter. Pourtant il mit ses mains autour de son coup, et Sergei sourit, encore, parlant toujours, des mots sourds. « Echec et math », il allait mourir.

« Vous êtes en train de le tuer… » La phrase le frappa, les mots étaient brisés par sa gorge serrée, par la mort proche. Sergei n'avait pas finit, mais sa vie s'échappait, il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer… Un combat se déroulait dans son esprit, cherchant qui était sa victime. C'est alors qu'une pensée sombre, terrible traversa son esprit. Quelques secondes, il voulut se jeter en arrière, courir pour vérifier qu'il avait tord, mais une douleur explosa dans sa nuque, et quelques micro secondes, il pria pour que tout cela n'ait rien de réel. Le noir s'empara de son monde, le noir l'envahit et l'emporta sur le sol.

* * *

« Patron… Patron ?… Tu m'entends? ». Le monde tournait, bon sang… McGee lui parlait, ou était-il ? Sergei ! Il se redressa et regarda partout autour de lui. McGee était seul, un regard inquiet, bon sang, il ne comprenait pas !

Il tenta de se relever, sans essayer de retenir cette sorte de grognement bestial. Tout tanga autour de lui, Mcgee s'approcha rapidement pour lui venir en aide et le maintenir droit. « Doucement boss ! »

Bishop les avait rejoins et parlais d'il ne sais trop quoi. « Tony ? »

« Il n'est pas encore revenu… quand aux empreintes.. » Elle continua de parler, encore et encore alors qu'une peur emplissait brutalement en lui.

« Où est Dinozzo ! » Il avait crié ces mots, stoppant la jolie blonde dans son monologue, ses sourcils froncés, alors que ses pensés tortueuses couraient dans son esprit. Mcgee le regarda la bouche ouverte, tentant de formuler une quelconque réponse. Ils comprenaient doucement. « Bon sang… »La voix de Mcgee était fragile alors que quelque chose brillait légèrement dans ses yeux.

« Il n'a pas finit. » Il sortit rapidement, sans un autre regard à ses agents, le temps était compté.

* * *

Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner, Fornell. Il aurait du répondre, il le lui devait, mais il n'arrivait pas, trop de chose pesaient sur son esprit, l'inquiétude et une colère froide. McGee essayait depuis avant de joindre Dinozzo sur son portable, il savait que ca ne servirait à rien, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire d'arrêter.

Bishop était en communication avec une Abby hystérique, à lui donner des instructions précises, qu'elle suivait malgré tout. Ils espéraient pouvoir encore avoir cette ordure, avec le même stratagème, mais en vain. Ils n'avaient rien, pas une preuve, pas un indice, ils devaient retourner au NCIS et ca le rendait fou.

* * *

Fornell avait été présent, toute l'après midi, hystérique à son tour. Ses yeux étaient rouges, grands, terrifiants. Il avait d'abord hurlé, prié qu'on abatte ce malade, puis le moment était venu de chercher et prévenir sa fille, alors il avait craqué s'était effondré devant une équipe agitée, presque trop occupée. Bishop lui avait apporté un café et Gibbs s'était retenu de ne pas lui crier dessus. Il était perdu, en nage, engloutissant autant de café que son corps le lui réclamait. Son esprit était en vrac, perdu entre la colère et une profonde détresse. Abby était venu quelques secondes, s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, que tout ca était vrai, il voyait la capitalisation dans ses yeux, dans ses larmes, elle comprenait que Tony était certainement mort, comme dans une de ses ancienne vie, une reformation d'un de ses anciens drame, théatre sordide, une ancienne perte, qui ?

Il ne manquait que 2 personnes, évidentes, deux proches dont Sergei n'avait pas reproduit la mort, Shannon et Kelly…

Une douleur le brisa et il fondit sur McGee. « Vous avez trouvé sa voiture?" McGee ne put parler, étouffé par ses taches, sans réponse. "diffusez des avis de recherche ! ». Les deux femmes de sa vie étaient mortes dans un accident de voiture, criminel.

* * *

Ils avaient retrouvé la voiture, le lendemain, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle était en miette dans un fossé, presque fantomatique dans le noir de cette fin de journée. Il frissonna observant la mince fumée s'élevant vers le ciel. Les bandeaux jaunes avaient déjà été étendus tout autour de la scène. Il n'attendit personne, et avança rapidement, le cœur suivant le rythme endiablé de ses pas. Il dansait, sur la peur, sur l'angoisse, et à la vue de la carcasse il crut défaillir. Cette journée était terrible, impensable encore quelques jours plus tôt. Il se mit à courir, ignorant le regard inquiet de McGee. Dinozzo avait une malédiction, son amour des voiture, il observa l'engin noir qu'il avait emprunté au NCIS, l'avant était totalement arraché, brisé contre les pierres. Il frissonna et s'approcha.

En scrutant l'intérieure de la voiture il se figea, l'habitacle était vide, une grande quantité de sang avait presque séché sur le siège, mais aucune trace du corps de son agent. Tony n'avait pas succombé à l'accident. Ou était-il alors.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient trouvé la voiture de Tony, Ducky et Abby avaient verifié, s'était bien son sang, en quantité trop importante pour que ce soit anodin. Aucun d'eux n'avait put dormir plus de quelques heures. Une barbe très fine avait poussé sur McGee, celui-ci prenait une pause de quelques minutes pour parler avec Delilah, trop loin pour le soutenir. Bishop était en transe sur le sol, des cernes immenses sous ses yeux, dépouillant tous les documents qu'ils avaient pu rassembler. Abby dormait dans le fauteuil de Tony, la veste de Ducky sur ses épaules. Ce dernier observait l'écran où une photo et le profil de Sergei. V étaient affichés, essayant de comprendre l'homme. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, c'était une bête, un fou sans scrupules.

Un fracas immense le forca à se retourner vers son agent. McGee venait de raccrocher et de frapper dans tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, il tremblait, perdu. Gibbs s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule. Il leva alors des yeux terribles vers lui et soupira. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, deux minutes boss. »

Gibbs soupira et baissa la tête. Il frappa doucement le dos de son ami, « prenez-en 5 McGee ».

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de l'écran, même Jimmy était sorti de sa torpeur, pour regarder la vidéo envoyée par Sergei. McGee la lança devant une Abby tremblante, un Gibbs raide, droit et fermé.

L'homme apparut à l'écran, le même sourire arrogant sur son visage gonflé et tuméfié. « Je vous félicite pour votre droite agent Gibbs, mais laisser moi vous dire échec et math. » Il accentua les trois derniers mots, les laissant rouler doucement dans un accent russe.

L'écran devint noir, et les gémissements d'Abby se firent entendre. « Localisez cette vidéo. » Gibbs avait parlé, sobrement, fataliste.

« Boss, je ne pense pas qu'il ai laissé une possibilité de… ».

« McGee ! » Il le coupa un peu trop violement. " Il à finit, il pense avoir gagné, il veut juste qu'on le retrouve." Il ne broncha pas au regard horrifié de la gothique, il parlait du corps, celui de son agent, de son protégé.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivé à un hangar, Fornell était avec, il ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Chacun était sur le qui-vive, prêt à faire feu, tuer ce monstre, et deux agents de FBI les accompagnaient. Le hangar était petit, une pièce à l'avant, un petit cagibi et une autre pièce à l'arrière. La voie était claire, vide, seuls quelques cris étouffés, terrible animaient le lieu lugubre. Il accéléra reconnaissant la voix.

Il claqua la porte sans prendre garde, il regarda rapidement à gauche et à droite, de toute façon on le couvrirait. Tony était là, au milieu d'une pièce vide, assis sur une chaise, ligoté. Il hurlait sous un bandeau serré sur sa bouche, hurlait à la mort tout en s'agitant, dans tout les sens, tentant de lui dire quelque chose. Autour de lui s'étalaient plusieurs photographies qu'il ne pouvait réellement percevoir, le lieu était trop sombre. Le spectacle était terrifiant, et l'appel étouffé de McGee ne contrasta pas avec l'ambiance. « Tony… »

Son agent était couvert de sang, son sang, il imbibait sa chemise déchirée, d'un rouge vif écœurant, ses cheveux étaient collés en paquets, son arcade ouverte, son œil gonflé. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, mais le pire était son regard, son expression. Il était emplit de détresse, de désespoir, Tony le suppliait, il lui hurlait quelque chose, des suppliques, des prières terribles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et plus il s'approchait, plus il gémissait.

« Tony… » C'était sa voix qui resonna, il ne se controla plus, ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il accourut, ne comprenant pas la detresse, et les cris de tony se transformèrent en d'immenses sanglots, des cris désespérés qui ne lui ressemblait pas, des tremblements… McGee n'avait pas bougé, les autres sécurisaient les lieux, en dehors.

Quand Gibbs fut à quelques centimetres, le regard terrifié et agité de son agent l'interloqua, il se figea quelques secondes, quelques parfaites secondes quand il vit son agent regarder vers la droite. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, le coup de feu partit très vite alors qu'une lame brilla à quelques centimetres du cou de McGee. Sergei. Il était venu par l'arrière, caché dans un placard électrique, sans un bruit, c'était un pieges, énorme et desesperé, aveuglé par sa vengeance, et Gibbs avait gagné...

Il resta de glace quelques secondes alors que Tim, blanc comme un linge ne pouvait plus bouger. Les deux hommes s'observerent puis se precipitèrent en cœur vers le troisieme, à bout de forces. Gibbs lui retira le bandeau qui l'empechait de parler, et à sa surprise tony n'arreta pas les sanglots, les cris de detresse, il n'avait jamais vu son homme comme ca, n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait se retrouver si désemparé. Sergei l'avait blessé, brisé par endroits, mais Tony avait connu pire.

« Gibbs… » Sa voix était dechirée et Gibbs s'approcha pour laisser tomber la tete de son agent, épuisé, sur son épaule. Il tremblait, sursautait de terreur et Jethro ne put s'empecher de le prendre dans ses bras, pour le soutenir le calmer. « Gibbs ! » Il continuait de hurler, bon sang, il se sentait défaillir lui aussi, cette journée avait eu raison de lui.

C'est alors que la voix toujours aussi terrible de McGee résonna. « Boss… » Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, mais McGee réiterra son appel. « Boss ! » il se retourna vers son agent, accroupis sur les photographies qui jonchaient le sol, parsemées de goutelette de sang. Ses yeux était brillants, son teint pale, alors qu'il tenait l'objet face à Gibbs.

Sur le papier glacé il reconnu les yeux bruns, trop vides d'une femme qu'ils avaient tous connus. Son visage empli de sang, sa bouche crispée dans un mouvement de terreur. Gibbs se figea… ils n'avaient pas gagné, Sergei avait reussi, il avait détruit sa famille.

Il se reconcentra alors vers Tony, fermant les yeux pour tenter d'oublier, le serrant dans ses bras alors que Tim détachait doucement ses liens. «Gibbs… » Il le suppliait, sans pouvoir dire autre chose. L'image ne s'éffacerait pas de son esprit, l'air fantomatique de l'israelienne, trop loin pour être encore en vie, trop de rouge pour y croire, pourtant… Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

« Je suis désolé… » les mots figèrent toutes les personnes dans la salle, même Tony cessa de s'agiter, de se battre contre ses fantomes. Des secondes trop longues passèrent jusqu'à ce que l'agent senior ne s'effondre completement dans les bras de son patron,ces mots l'avaient achevé. Il ne bougea plus, amorfe, mais toujours animé de plainte, de cri étoufés maintenant au fond de sa gorge seche. Et alors que l'agent ne cessait de répeter le meme mot, Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, des mots différents, lui échapèrent « Ne laisse pas tomber maintenant Tony… »

Il ne croyait pas, lui-même, en ses paroles. McGee était tombé assis sur le sol, une main sur le bras de Dinozzo, alors que Bishop, qui les avait rejoinds, regardait le spectacle, perdue. Il ne lâcha pas l'agent maintenant agrippé à lui, enfoncé dans ses bras, tel un enfant, tel un petit garcon perdu, voulant se couper de toute réalité. Il n'en menait pas plus large, sergei avait brisé quelques chose cette semaine, et il n'était pas sur qu'ils s'en remettraient….


	2. Chapter 2

Les choses étaient floues, glaciales. A cet instant il avait abandonné toute once d'espoir, toute idée sur l'avenir, à cet instant il n'avait plus la force de se tenir droit, effondré sur l'épaule de son patron, tel le pantin qu'il avait été ces dernières heures.

« Je suis désolé », les mots avaient sonné comme une défaite,froids, avaient été plus douloureux que n'importe quel poing, cou, ou papier glacé que lui avait montré Michnev. Gibbs avait flanché, pour la première fois, ouvertement, alors qu'il désespérait de ne pas le voir, alors qu'il n'attendait que l'homme fort et droit qu'il avait toujours réussi à être pour le sauver. Il avait laissé tomber, oublié ceux qui l'entouraient, avait laisser couler sa détresse dans celle de l'homme, plus proche d'un père que celui qui l'avait élevé, ou avait essayé. A cet instant il ne se voyait pas autrement que son semblable, seul, désespéré, et condamner à passer sa frustration dans la fabrication d'un bateau, sa peine, sa détresse.

Il ouvrit alors un œil, l'autre trop engourdi par la douleur, et observa McGee, si pale, si flou dans le néant sans bruit dans lequel il était embourbé. L'homme murmurait des choses qu'il n'entendait pas, n'entendait plus, ramassant frénétiquement chaque photo qui jonchait le sol, autour de lui. Il jouait avec elles, les tournaient dans tous les sens, inutilement, essayant de trouver l'erreur, essayant de comprendre. Lui avait compris, trop brutalement, lui avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis deux ans, de s'être conforté, retrouvé avec Zoé, il aurait dû la sauver, son cœur le lui hurlait.

* * *

Il avait été ramené à l'hôpital, pour qu'on vérifie son état. Des cotes brisées, des lambeaux, des choses qu'il n'avait plus écoutées quand elles sortaient de la bouche de son médecin, rien n'avait de sens, la douleur était là, malgré la morphine, malgré les soins, elle était oppressante. Zoé était arrivée, affolée, soulagée quelques instants… Quand il l'avait vu, il avait senti une chaleur, un soulagement, il avait eu envie de la serrer, mais ces sentiments avaient été aussitôt rattrapés par la culpabilité. Il n'avait rien dit, enterré son trouble sous la brume de son esprit et elle n'avait pas compris, il n'avait disparu que quelques jours, et il savait que son état ne reflétait pas l'affaire. Il avait vu les larmes dans ses yeux, l'inquiétude, mais la brûlure dans son ventre, les cris dans sa tête l'avaient empêché de bouger, de réagir, rien de tout ça n'avait de sens.

Il avait vu Gibbs lui parler, puis elle était sortie, pas partie, son sac et sa veste étaient encore sur ses jambes, elle avait des questions. Gibbs avait ce regard terrible alors, à nouveau droit, à nouveau stoïque, mais son regard était le même que celui qu'il avait eu, il y avait quelques années, quand il avait perdu la mémoire, et perdu sa fille, encore.

Alors il ferma ses yeux, priant que tout cela s'arrête, priant que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Il pria que les larmes sur ses joues ne soient pas vraies, il le regretterai. Il supplia alors un quelconque Dieu, l'espace d'un instant, que Gibbs n'avait pas fui dans le couloir. Il avait besoin que les autres soi fort, pour lui, s'était égoïste...

Il se mit à supplier dans un murmure, dans des mots qui brisaient alors le chaos dans sa tête, la brume si sombre. Ses mots se firent plus forts, explosant dans sa tête douloureuse, scintillant brutalement, mais libérant le poids si lourd dans son ventre. Il n'avait pas arrêté quand Gibbs était revenu, suivant Abby aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas arrêté quand ses petits bras l'avaient enveloppé et qu'il s'y était effondré avec soulagement. Il n'avait pas arrêté de supplier quand Abby avait prononcé des mots qui se voulaient rassurant, il n'avait pas réellement pleuré, comme un enfant, s'était plutôt brisé, hystérique, dans les bras de la gothique, au bord de la crise elle aussi.

Il n'avait pas non plus arrêté quand la salle s'était remplie de son collègue, de sa petite amie, de ce bon vieux Ducky…

* * *

Les choses étaient devenues plus calmes, et il avait pu sortir quelques jours plus tard, sous la tutelle de McGee, il l'avait choisi pour ne plus voir le regard terrible de Gibbs, les larmes d'Abby, pour ne pas affronter le deuil d'un ancien amour devant sa petite amie…

Tim était calme, serein, dans la douleur lui aussi, mais il respectait son besoin de solitude. Il l'avait tenu informé, lui avait appris que le Mossad ne savait rien, et cherchait maintenant le corps de Ziva. Ces mots avaient été terribles, mais il l'avait remercié.

Quelque chose en lui cependant le pesait, plus que la douleur, que la peine, il savait à ce jour qu'il ne pourrait accepter tout cela sans enterrer son corps, chérir une sépulture comme elle le méritait, lui offrir le repos qu'elle avait espéré. Le Mossad le ferait, il n'avait qu'à attendre…

* * *

2 semaines chez McGee, et il n'était toujours pas prêt à bouger. L'agent était retourné au travail alors que lui passait ses journées à arpenter l'appartement, sur un ordinateur ou devant la télé, avec les films qu'on lui avait apportés. La douleur était toujours la même, et le néant, le nuage autour de lui ne pouvait s'effacer car rien de tout ça n'avait quelque chose de réel, de tangible. On lui avait demandé de revenir au travail, mais il ne pouvait pas, son esprit n'était pas assez clair pour réfléchir sur un cas. Le faite même de côtoyer la mort lui était impossible, il en avait déjà assez autour de lui pour le moment.

Zoé, douce zoé, était venu le voir quelques fois et il avait essayer de ne pas être si froid, si distant... Mais son esprit tordu lui hurlait que cela était sa faute à lui, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit, pourtant, il était presque sure, que serrer Zoé lui ferrait tellement de bien. Elle avait essayer de s'approcher, il avait sursauté, tremblé, et apporté tant de douleur dans ses jolis yeux...

Ce soir la bouteille était presque vide, et au vu du manque d'équilibre dans sa tête, du flou encore plus présent, il savait qu'il en avait trop bu. Il avait passer la plupart de cette dernière heure à serrer sa tête dans ses mains en espérant effacer les images, murmurant à Kate, moqueuse de se taire, suppliant presque que tout cela s'arrête, peu importe la façon.

Quand McGee était rentré, il avait voulu raller, lui dire de se bouger, il l'avait vu, mais à la place, il l'avait rejoint, soupirant, lasse. Il ne l'avait alors jamais vu comme ça, lui aussi capitulait.

Ils avaient bu de nombreux verres et ils avaient ri, pour rien, comme ça, sur tout. Ça avait été un tel soulagement. Il lui avait alors montré le message qu'il avait envoyé à leur amie, décédée, il lui avait montré la raison de son alcoolémie nocturne, et Tim avait soupiré, ses yeux alors brillants. Il avait resservi un verre et il avait trinqué plus sobrement, plus sombrement, pour Ziva.

* * *

Un mois étaient passés, et il était rentré chez lui. Zoé passait souvent, comprenant doucement, après quelques conversations avec Abby, Tim. Seulement, les choses étaient trop difficiles, leur relation trop nouvelle, il pensait, pour supporter son comportement. Il l'a brisait et elle restait, elle pleurait devant lui, lui demandant quoi faire et il ne bougeait pas. La culpabilité avait commencé à le ronger, il avait besoin d'enterrer son amie, de demander pardon sur son corps, et ce besoin devenait doucement une obsession. Il harcelait le Mossad quotidiennement, ne sortait pas. Il était retourné travailler, mais sans folies, trop durement. Gibbs avait retrouvé un peu de contenance, il était presque le même, presque, car face à lui, il ne pouvait que partager sa douleur, sa compréhension.

Abby était redevenue le petit fantôme fort et incroyablement droit qu'elle savait être, son petit amis, maintenant, l'aidait bien, il était parfait pour elle, Burt…

Le travail au Bureau n'avait plus le même gout, le même intérêt, il passait, les morts s'enchaînaient, plus tristement qu'a l'accoutumé, plus intensément. Son monde s'était transformé en une sorte de mauvaise musique métal, dans laquelle un homme hurlait un peu trop à son gout. Il claqua le dossier devant lui, il devait faire quelque chose.

* * *

Le sable dans ses vêtements, le gout du sel sur ses lèvres et l'odeur particulière de ce pays le plongèrent immédiatement dans de vieux souvenirs. Israël avait une atmosphère particulière, un visage inimitable. Il était descendu de l'avion tout aussi sobrement qu'il avait fait son chemin ces dernières semaines. Zoé l'avait quitté, ou avait parlé de pause plutôt, et il doit avouer que ça lui avait mis un coup, une douleur dans son cœur qu'il pensait trop engourdi, une douleur terrible, à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Elle lui avait dit en larmes, car elle ne voulait pas partir, mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Pourquoi s'attacher à un homme aussi sombre, aussi peu prometteur du coté famille, enfant et jolie petite maison. C'est là qu'il avait dérapé, arrêté d'aller au travail, bu quelques bouteilles de trop. Gibbs était venu, sauveur et avait décidé qu'il était temps de savoir ce qui était arrivé. C'est pour cela qu'il était avec lui, ici, à Tel-Aviv montant dans une voiture direction le Mossad. L'homme était en alerte, les yeux posé un peu partout, grâce à ses pouvoirs Gibbsiens. Il avait ce regard paternel dans lequel Tony aimait se plonger parfois, ce regard qui le réconfortait, comme s'il était redevenu un enfant. Avant il aurait détesté ce signe de faiblesse, mais ils avaient été soudainement plus proches…

* * *

Ils étaient retournés dans la maison de son enfance, il avait besoin de son essence, de récupérer ce qu'il pouvait d'images, de souvenir. Il voulait montrer l'endroit à Gibbs.

Ils avaient garé leur voiture devant et étaient entrés dedans sans se demander si quelqu'un pouvait y vivre maintenant. Ils avaient fait quelques petits pas et le silence avait répondu, dû à la stupeur de l'individu face à eux. C'est à ce moment que son cœur avait défailli, fait un bon. Même Gibbs n'avait pas empêché à sa bouche de tomber, légèrement ouverte. Elle était là, la bouche en cœur, surprise de les voir, dans leurs vêtements sales, recouvert de terre.

Il ni prêta pas vraiment attention, il l'avait compris plus tard cela, car à ce moment-là, rien n'était clair dans sa tête, à nouveau confus, comme au premier jour, rien n'était en ordre et seul un cri retenu y résonnait. Elle avait des sacs de voyage dans ses mains, surement arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt…

Il vit Gibbs bouger de quelques centimètres et la bouche à Ziva se mouvoir, commencer à tenter de leur donner des mots. Il ne voulait rien entendre, il voulut hurler, tout briser, rien n'avait de sens. La rage enflait, la détresse. Il avait été brisé, perdu pendant des mois pour rien, avait presque bousillé sa vie professionnel, foutu en l'air sa relation, alors qu'elle était là, innocente… Il aurait suffi qu'elle donne des nouvelles, qu'elle les appelle parfois, leur écrivent bon sang !

« Tony ? » Gibbs avait parlé, les deux l'observaient maintenant, les yeux de Ziva brillaient, il n'avait rien écouté.

Il secoua la tête. « Tony… » c'était sa voix, trop douce, trop douloureuse pas son impact. Elle était en vie, elle était là, et il allait lui redire adieu. Elle était là et n'avait rien demandé, pensait toujours les laisser seuls à leur monde…

« Non.. » il avait murmuré, puis crier, peut-être, il ne sait pas trop, ce moment était flou, lointain. « Non ! ». Il balança son sac derrière lui, contre la porte, prêt à prendre la fuite. « Vous allez me dire que tout cela c'était.. rien ?! »

Ziva le regarda, une douleur brillante dans ses yeux, Gibbs avait dû lui dire, qu'ils la pensaient morte.

« Allez vous faire voir ! » Il se retourna brusquement et avança à la porte pour saisir son sac et sortir. Il ne pouvait pas affronter cela , pas aussi bas, pas aussi mal. Le visage de Zoé traversa son esprit et lui brisa le cœur, elle ne méritait pas ça, les complots, les histoires tordues qui faisaient sa vie… Il aurait du la faire passer avant tout cela, il réalisait ce sentiment naissant si fort... Les histoires avec le Ncis, Gibbs, Ziva étaient toujours aussi néfaste, et c'est seulement par amour qu'ils se bâtaient les uns pour les autre. Quel amour, quel intérêt Ziva leur portait-elle encore ? La visage de Zoé le frappa, le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas compri, pas entrevu en lui se transformant en un regret terrible. Douce et marrante Zoé, compréhensive et patiente Zoé... Bon sang.

Il entendit des pas, dans le gravier, suivre précipitamment les siens, non il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, il accéléra, inutilement.

Une douce, frêle main se posa sur son bras, le forçant tout aussi doucement à se retourner. Il voulut pleurer de frustration, hurler en voyant son regard si triste, perdu. N'était-elle pas censée être heureuse ici, ou était-elle juste triste pour lui, de la pitié? Il soupira et se recula d'un pas, il ne la voulait pas si proche. « Je suis désolé Tony… »

Il voulut rire, et se contenta de cacher son visage, quelques secondes, avant de l'affronter avec un de ces petits sourires factices. « De quoi Ziva ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il avait ce regard mauvais, il le savait, mais la colère était trop forte en lui. « Du fait que je ne t'ai pas suffi, du fait que malgré moi, malgré toi, tu ne quitteras jamais ma vie, ou peut-être pour ce que nous a fait le Mossad, le Ncis ? »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur son doux visage, il savait qu'elle allait parler, mais n'était pas sure de vouloir entendre.

« D'être entré dans ta vie… »

Il avait commencé à se retourner, mais était resté bloqué, gelé par les mots. Non… Il l'observa alors, si frêle, si petite sous sa culpabilité, si belle encore… Non…

Il secoua la tête alors que ses épaules tombaient, sous la défaite, avec la rage. « Non… »

Il avait murmuré ces mots et elle avait relevé la tête au son de sa voix cassé, tremblante. Elle releva le regard si fragile, encore, et il fondit sur elle, la serrant un peu fortement dans ses bras. Il se souvint de sa douceur, de sa douleur, et la serra, la berçant doucement. « Ne dit jamais ça Zee… » Elle frissonnait dans ses bras. « Ne dit jamais que… Je ne regretterais jamais ces années, notre lenteur peut-être, mais pas le reste. » Il la sentit rire, malgré elle, doucement entre deux larmes. Ils étaient idiots oui et avaient loupé leurs coches…

« Je ne regrette pas, moi non plus. » Il sourit doucement, ne la lâchant pas, profitant de la chaleur, tellement soulagé à cette instant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas morte. Derrière Gibbs les regardait, une lueur de regret dans les yeux, de culpabilité quand il les voyait et que Tony comprenait. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais hait la règle douze, mais leur bêtise avait fait beaucoup dans l'histoire….

* * *

Ils étaient à nouveau sur le tarmac, le même, et il attendait que Gibbs finisse de l'étreindre, chaleureusement, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce serait son tour, elle aurait à nouveau les mêmes larmes sur son visage, le même doux regard. Elle leur avait raconté son aventure, ses petits voyages, sa solitude parfois, son rapprochement avec sa tante qui lui avait manquée.

Elle parcourait le monde après une personne qu'elle voulait être, cherchant à quoi elle pourrait ressembler et eux repartaient pour vivre la même vie, l'améliorer, confortés dans l'idée que c'était leur place. Elle avait simplement besoin de trouver la sienne, même si le même pincement le prenait à l'idée qu'elle aurait peut être pu être à ses cotés. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, moins passionnément que la dernière fois, retenu par un visage dansant dans ses pensés.

Il lui remit alors la petite chaîne dorée dans les mains, et vue la douleur dans ses yeux, elle comprenait cependant. Il avait besoin de tourner la page.

* * *

Le retour avait été long, triste et épuisant. Gibbs n'avait plus dit un mot, seulement posé quelques regards lourds de sens sur lui. L'homme avait repris de la force, avait laisser derrière lui le poids de ces dernières semaines. Ils s'étaient retrouvé à attendre leur chauffeur, McGee, cependant il ne rentrerais pas. Quand la voiture était arrivé, Tim était resté au volant, et alors que Gibbs avançait il n'avait pas bougé. L'homme gris se retourna, comprenant, évidement. "Tu ne rentre pas avec nous."

Ce n'était pas une question. Gibbs le regarda sérieusement quelques longues secondes, puis le laissant paralysé, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, l'homme s'approcha et le serra dans une étreinte, brève, certes, mais une étreinte qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer.

* * *

Il avait alors pris son téléphone, hésité quelques secondes et appelé un taxi. Celui ci l'avait déposé dans la rue, il pleuvait et cela ne l'arrangeait en rien. Il sonna à la porte mais rien ne se passa, mince, la sonnette ne marchait plus, il le savait. Il toqua alors, mais eu le même résultat. Il soupira en posant sa tête contre la porte froide. Son portable n'avait plus de batterie, il était trempé et son taxi était déjà partit... Il ferma les yeux fortement, se rendant compte que cette journée, cette situation ne s'arrangerais peut être pas aussi facilement. Il ne vivait pas dans un monde normale, et devait s'habituer au réaction humaine des gens, peut être ne voudrait-elle plus de lui. Il gémit sous la frustration, laissant alors son dos glisser sur la porte pour se retrouver assis contre elle. C'était le milieu de la nuit, et il devrait attendre demain pour que quelqu'un s'inquiète de son sort... Peut être pas, mais qui le trouverait ?

Ces dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se surpris à penser qu'il ne bougerais pas, qu'il ne s'attendit pas à s'étendre pitoyablement sur la moquette alors encore sèche de la propriétaire. La porte s'était ouverte rapidement, son appui avait fuit et il s'était retrouvé sur le sol, se cognant rapidement aux belles jambes de l'auteur de cet acte. Il regarda le visage quelque peu déboussolé au dessus de lui, certainement un reflet du sien.

"Tony?"

Il tenta de trouver des mots, mais gagna du temps en se relevant. La monté avait été rendue plus difficile par le couloir trop étroit. Il avait entendu un petit rire, et se redressa avec de grand yeux. Zoé était là, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore petit, à rire de sa maladresse. Elle s'arrêta, gela cependant, quand elle croisa son regard, reprenant cet air blessé qu'il haïssait. Il soupira et la regarda, essayant d'être droit tout en sachant que son regard le trahirait.

"Je suis désolé Zoé..." Elle ne bougea pas, ne sachant que dire, alors il s'approcha d'un pas et saisit une main. Il savait son regard trop brillant, il se savait à découvert, mais il s'en fichait à cet instant. "Je...J'ai merdé, je sais, mais je n'étais pas..." Il ferma les yeux, haïssant son manque de repartit, haïssant l'absence de mots. Il secoua la tête et la redressa, prêt à faire face, à.." Je t'aime Keats, et je l'ai réalisé, peut-être trop tard, je ne..." Il ne pu finir ses mots qu'une paire de lèvres si douces, si tendres, avait fondu sur les siennes, qu'une paire de bras s'était accrochée à lui, réchauffant son cœur, son corps trempé, effaçant tous les derniers jours, les dernières heures, les doutes et tous les sentiments négatifs qui l'avaient fait fuir, l'avaient englouti.

Il la serra alors, comprenant son erreur, ses erreurs, comprenant que sa vie était là maintenant, et que malgré ce besoin de savoir Ziva en vie, il avait tourné la page, comme elle. Zoé était merveilleuse, parfaite pour lui, elle veillait, elle avait cette simplicité et cette profondeur mélangé...

Il recula, serrant son visage dans ses main, observant ses yeux brillant, son petit sourire.

"Je t'aime aussi Tony."

**Des commentaires ?**


	3. Petite note

p style="text-align: center;"Je pense, peut-être faire un petit chapitre encore sur le point de vue de Gibbs, pas sure, de plus je parlais de deux chapitre, mais en espérant que ça vous plait, y'en a jamais de trop non ?/p 


End file.
